This invention relates to a method for incorporating subscriber identity data into a subscriber identity module and to a subscriber identity module, with the subscriber identity module being incorporated in ready-to-operate condition in an end device, and the subscriber identity module being arranged to manage a plurality of subscriber identity data and to receive subscriber identity data.
Subscriber identity data serve for uniquely identifying and/or authenticating a subscriber in a communication network, for example a digital mobile radio network. Through said subscriber identity data it is possible for an operator of a communication network to associate the utilization of a service offered by the network operator, for example a speech and/or data service, uniquely with each subscriber in the communication network. Further, it is possible for the operator to enable network access, i.e. registration on the communication network, as soon as an authentication of the subscriber has taken place, or to refuse network access if an authentication of the subscriber is not possible.
Said subscriber identity data are located in a subscriber identity module (SIM). Each end device is usually equipped with such a subscriber identity module to enable utilization of services of the communication network. The subscriber identity module is integrated in ready-to-operate condition into an end device.
When a subscriber logs on to a communication network, it is ascertained by means of the subscriber identity data whether the subscriber is properly activated in the communication network and which services the subscriber may utilize in the network. A subscriber who is not uniquely identifiable or authenticatable is not authorized to utilize the services and is rejected by the network.
It is known to incorporate at least a first and a second set of subscriber identity data into a subscriber identity module, between which one can switch. Such subscriber identity modules are also designated dual IMSI, multi-IMSI and/or auto-roamer SIM. Such subscriber identity modules are personalized with said subscriber identity data accordingly in a secure production environment.
Future subscriber identity modules are to be arranged to be able to receive and employ further sets of subscriber identity data even after manufacture. This is generally designated subscriber identity data management, also subscription management. Here, a change between sets of subscriber identity data is decided at a time when the subscriber identity module is in use with the subscriber. Furthermore, the subscriber wishes to be able to utilize services via a further communication network, through which the generation of the accordingly required subscriber identity data is effected substantially later than the manufacture of the module. Thus, the subscriber identity module cannot be prepared for the new set of subscriber identity data during the personalization step upon manufacture.